Favorites
by Kyosuke01
Summary: Solo unas situaciones en las que nuestros queridos miembros del Club de Servicio mencionan sus gustos sobre diversos temas, como la música, las películas, los libros, los deportes, etc.
1. Música (Parte 1)

"Hey, Yuigahama, ¿cuál es tu género favorito?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué exactamente, Hikki?"

"Música."

La pelirrosa se dio unos toques ligeros en la barbilla con su celular, pensando.

"Pues, escucho de todo un poco, supongo." Respondió, con una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Umm? Pensé que amabas el género pop, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita levantó la vista de su libro, interesada por su respuesta.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, seguramente no es porque todas las tardes tarareas una canción así, o por tu ringtone, o porque siempre cantas eso cuando vamos al karaoke. Claro que no, ¿cómo crees?"

 _Hehe._

"¡Eso fue innecesariamente sarcástico, Hikki!"

"Tranquila, Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita cerró la novela con un sonido seco, y continuó.

"Aunque lo que esa excusa de hombre dice es parcialmente cierto, realmente tengo curiosidad.

La chica en cuestión finalmente dejó de mirarme con un puchero, y volvió la vista hacia la presidenta.

"Umm, bueno…" Dijo, mientras observaba repentinamente el suelo, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos. Hundió aun más su cabeza contra su pecho antes de responder. "Si tuviera que elegir uno, creo que sería el metal."

…

…

…

Miré al otro extremo de la mesa, y efectivamente, Yukinoshita tenía la misma expresión que yo.

 _¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?" Repetí, esta vez en voz alta. _¿Le gusta el metal? ¿Desde cuándo?_ "¿Desde cuándo?" Oh, mira, un deja vú.

Yuigahama ahora se había encogido más, parecía un cachorro que estaba siendo regañado.

 _Lindo._

 _¡No, espera, ese no es el tema!_

"Ehh, pues, desde que entré a la secundaria, creo." Respondió, con un susurro casi inaudible.

Estoy bastante seguro de que mi cara seguía con la misma expresión estúpida, pero realmente, no me podría importar menos.

"Pero, ¿cómo?" Inclinado ligeramente sobre la mesa, me acerqué inconscientemente a Yuigahama. "¿Alguien te enseñó? ¿La escuchaste por accidente y te gustó?"

"Pues, diría que lo primero." Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme. "Bueno, fue a mitad de primer año, yo estaba conversando con mis amigas y un chico se acercó de pronto, dijo que había algo que teníamos que escuchar, y que era muy importante, así que le dijimos que dejara de jugar y nos lo mostrara."

Me acerqué más, esta vez voluntariamente. "¿Y...?"

"Pues, él puso una canción, y mis amigas y yo nos sorprendimos cuando empezó," Su mirada iba alzándose a medida que avanzaba su relato. "Ellas le dijeron que se largara y que se muriera, ya sabes, lo que dicen las chicas cuando se sienten ofendidas, pero, curiosamente, yo no. Ese tema había despertado un interés en mí, no sé, como una especie de atracción, supongo."

Escuché atentamente cada palabra que decía, perplejo. "Entonces, le preguntaste el nombre de la canción, ¿verdad?"

"Uhum, eso fue exactamente lo que hice." Su expresión alegre ahora contrastaba con el aire vergonzoso que había tenido alrededor hace unos segundos. Sus ojos ahora estaban al mismo nivel que los míos.

 _Ja. Son bastante lindos._

 _¡Maldita sea, concéntrate Hachiman!_

 _Ejem._

"Sigue."

Ella apartó un poco la mirada y continuó. "Él estaba bastante sorprendido, obviamente. Me dijo que solo lo había hecho como una broma, y que no esperaba que alguna de nosotras mostrara interés. Le respondí que no todas las chicas son iguales. Me dio el nombre con una sonrisa divertida. Le agradecí y me fui a casa con mis amigas."

"¿Y desde ahí empezaste a escuchar más y más, ¿no?" Finalmente relajé mi postura y me recosté en el espaldar de la silla.

"Sí." Respondió, mientras levantaba su celular. "De hecho, tengo muchas canciones aquí."

"Ya veo." Dije, mientras apreciaba los detalles del aparato. No parecía algo que contuviera en su interior algo tan fuerte como el metal. Por ningún lado.

"¿Pensabas que por ser una mujer no podría gustarme algo así?" Hizo otro puchero y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con un ligero "¡Hum!"

Me reí sardónicamente. "Por favor, ¿me ves como alguien que tiene esa clase de ideas erróneamente preconcebidas?" Junté mis manos con los entrelazados detrás de mi cabeza, para usarlas como soporte.

Yuigahama giró lentamente, riéndose con suavidad. "Tienes razón. No eres el tipo de chico que pensaría eso, Hikki." Y agregó, con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas. "Eso me gusta de ti."

 _¡Ugh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esta adorable criatura? Lo siento, pero Totsuka es la(?) única(?)_ _para mí._

Tosí fuertemente, para disimular mi apuro por esa última frase. "Eh, sí, uh, bueno. A mí también me gusta esa parte de mí."

 _Oh, por la p-_

 _Tenías un trabajo, Hachiman._

Para mi sorpresa, escuché una risa a mi lado, que provenía de la 'metalera pelirrosa'. _Heh, qué buen apodo. ¡Toma eso, Yukinoshita, los míos son mejores!_

Espera, ¿Yukinoshita?

Giré la cabeza a una velocidad desconcertante, y me encontré con la misma expresión de hace 20 minutos.

¿Había permanecido así durante toda la conversación? ¿En serio le impactó tanto?

Yuigahama, al notar mi incrédula mirada, también volvió la vista hacia la izquierda, dando un sobresalto cuando finalmente posó su atención sobre la presidenta inmóvil.

"¡¿Yukinon?!" Se abalanzó frenéticamente sobre su amiga, sacudiéndola mientras la tomaba de los hombros, gritando que despertara.

Algo de lo que no me percaté es que Yukinoshita había estado repitiendo una palabra durante esos 20 minutos.

"Metal, metal, metal, metal, metal, metal…"

* * *

 **Bueno, volví.**

 **Después de… más de 1 año y medio, ¿no?**

 **Carajo, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Bien, si de alguna manera, quieren una explicación de mi tan prolongada ausencia, me temo que no hay una más que: Lo olvidé.**

 **En serio, olvidé que estaba escribiendo, y además estaba sufriendo un bloqueo grande en ese momento, por lo que dejé de escribir y, bueno, eso pasó.**

 **De momento, no sé si continuaré o no, escribí esto porque sabía que si no lo hacía iba a morir, así que, no prometo nada.**

 **Adiós, y me disculpo por no haber dicho algo.**


	2. Películas

La tarde había pasado típicamente en el Club de Servicio.

Yukinoshita y yo leyendo, Yuigahama sin despegar los ojos de su celular, y la puerta corrediza totalmente inmóvil.

La hora de término ya estaba próxima, y el letargo producido por el ambiente silencioso del salón me invitaba a desplomarme a dormir apenas llegara a mi casa. Umm, aunque la mesa no se ve tan mal…

"¡Nooooo!"

Un repentino grito de Yuigahama hizo que Yukinoshita y yo nos sobresaltáramos, mirando a la voluptuosa chica que lo había emitido. La pelirrosa en cuestión tenía su mano izquierda cubriendo parte de su cara, su celular en la otra y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, se dejaba ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

"¿Yuigahama? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Yuigahama-san?"

La aludida bajó la vista e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia a la situación.

"¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!" Nos dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa. "Solo leí algo que no quería leer." Su expresión se hizo complicada, mirando hacia abajo.

Yukinoshita soltó el libro, que cayó en la mesa con un sonido seco, y se levantó ligeramente de su silla para acercarse a su amiga. "¿Un acosador? ¿Algún amigo de Hikigaya-kun que fue enviado para apropiarse de tu virginidad? Sabía que era un error dejar que te relacionaras con es-"

"Oi, oi, no hagas tantas falsas acusaciones seguidas, no puedo refutarlas todas a tiempo." La interrumpí, sin fastidiarme. Realmente me había acostumbrado demasiado a sus agresiones verbales.

Y como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir, me miró con aprensión desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Dirigí mi pregunta a Yuigahama, que seguía con la misma expresión nerviosa.

Rascándose infantilmente la nuca, respondió. "Pues…es solo que hay una película que realmente quiero ver, y pues, mientras leía los comentarios de las personas que la vieron, me encontré con uno que era un spoiler." Finalizó, con un tono de derrota.

 _Umm, te entiendo Gahama-san. Yo también odio a esos bastardos._

"Ya veo." Dije comprensivamente.

Yukinoshita, por el contrario, tenía un aire más contemplativo.

"Creo que entiendo tu reacción. Pero, debo decir que hay una manera de hacerte sentir mejor, Yuigahama-san." Una sonrisa un tanto inquietante se dibujó en su rostro cuando acabó de hablar.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

YuiYui(lol) la miró confundida, ladeando la cabeza. "¿A qué te refieres, Yukinon?"

La sonrisa de Yukinoshita se ensanchó peligrosamente. "Su nombre de usuario, lo tienes, ¿verdad?"

 _Oh no._

Yuigahama estaba aún más confundida. "Sí, está aquí." Desbloqueó su celular para mostrarle a su amiga la pantalla. "Se quedó justo en su comentario." La sonrisa de Yukinoshita era suficiente para hacer correr despavorido incluso a Saitama.

 _¡Eres terrorífica mujer, realmente terrorífica!_

"Pero, ¿para qué querrías su nombre de usuario?"

 _La inocencia de Yuigahama y de Totsuka deben ser protegidas de la mente malévola de personas como Yukinoshita. No hay otra salida._

"Bueno, Yuigahama-san, solo digamos que esta persona nunca más podrá tener una vida social." ¡¿Cómo puedes tener una sonrisa tan perfecta mientras dices eso?! ¿Quién eres, Isshiki?

"Espera, Yukinoshita, no creo que esa sea una buena idea." Digo, algo preocupado por el pobre sujeto que definitivamente no merecía lo que le iba a suceder.

"¿Umm?" Yukinoshita ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, en un claro gesto de confusión.

Por otro lado, Yuigahama (quien acababa de comprender el motivo de las palabras de la presidenta) ahora trataba de calmar a su amiga, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

"¡Sí, Yukinon! No es para tanto, solo es un poco molesto y ya." Terminó nerviosamente.

El inquietante deseo asesino en los ojos de Yukinoshita se esfumó, y miró a Yuigahama, suspirando.

"Bueno, sí así lo deseas, Yuigahama-san."

Los dos dejamos salir un aliento contenido, aliviados. Aunque, ahora tengo curiosidad.

"Hey, Yuigahama. ¿De qué película hablabas?"

El rostro de la chica cambió de inmediato la expresión contraída por lo que acababa de pasar, para mostrar una más enérgica y alegre. _'Bueno, eso es más como ella.'_

"Oh, es esa peli de superhéroes de la que todo el mundo está hablando. Ya sabes, la que acaba de estrenarse."

"¿Infinity War?"

"Eh…, ¿creo que sí?"

"…La de Los Vengadores."

"¡Sí, esa!"

Reí un poco ante lo ingenua que podía llegar algunas veces. Una voz más calmada intervino desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Umm, debo decir que yo misma me encuentro interesada por esa película. El tráiler se veía bastante prometedor, al menos." Finalizó, con la mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera recordando.

"¿Te gustan las películas de superhéroes, Yukinoshita?" Pregunté, con renovada curiosidad.

"No me atraen generalmente, pero debo decir que la primera parte de esta saga me pareció muy entretenida, lo mismo con la siguiente, así que es natural tener curiosidad por saber cómo continuará la historia, ¿no crees?" Aclaró con una ligera sonrisa.

"Eso es cierto." Respondí, no pudiendo ver algún fallo en su razonamiento. "¿Qué hay de ti, Yuigahama? No pareces muy informada acerca de este tipo de películas, así que, ¿por qué esas ganas de verla?"

Se llevó el índice a los labios mientras soltaba un ligero 'mmm', como si tratara de armar correctamente lo que iba a decir.

"Pues, Hayato-kun y los demás chicos no dejaban de hablar sobre eso, así que cuando les pregunté por qué estaban tan emocionados me contaron algunos detalles de la historia y me pareció muy divertida." Sus facciones se iluminaron mientras iba explicando los detalles, ya con las manos sobre la mesa.

"Típico." Dije para mí mismo, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso?" Yuigahama comenzó a golpearme la espalda repetidamente con sus diminutos puños.

"Hey, tranquila, mujer, no quise implicar nada malo."

Se volteó rápidamente con un puchero, cruzando los brazos.

Yukinoshita, que había permanecido callada durante el pequeño intercambio, dijo:

"Bueno, debo decir que este largometraje es la excepción, puesto que no soy muy aficionada a este tipo de cine. Prefiero las películas de Pan-sa- digo, los documentales sobre historia y ciencia, sí, eso." Fingió una tos para maquillar el pequeño desliz que había tenido.

' _No engañas a nadie, Yukipedia.'_

"Pero ya en serio, ¿qué clase de películas te gustan, Yukinoshita?" Pregunté seriamente.

Algo ofuscada por mi franqueza, tosió una vez más, y enderezó su postura en la silla, y respondió.

"Pues, me agrada bastante la ciencia ficción y las películas de terror, a decir verdad. Cada una en una oportunidad distinta, por supuesto. Dicho esto, me gusta mucho más la lectura."

"Eso es bastante evidente." Satisfecho con mi curiosidad sobre una, me dirigí a la otra miembro del club. "Ya sabes lo que preguntaré, Yuigahama."

La pelirrosa miró al techo pensativa, mientras se balanceaba suavemente sobre las patas traseras de su silla. _'Oi, ¿nadie te ha dicho que eso es peligroso?'_

Comenzó a responder, algo insegura. "Pues, diría que son las películas policíacas, me encanta esa sensación de incertidumbre cuando están investigando al asesino. Oh, y tengo algunas películas románticas como gustos culposos, hehe." Dijo mientras reía tímidamente.

' _Heh, en serio que estas chicas son más de lo que se ve a simple vista.'_

"¿Y tú, Hikki? ¿Cuál es tu género favorito?" Preguntó Yuigahama, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí, haciendo que sus, _ejem,_ se movieran notoriamente. _'Tranquilo, piensa en la paz mundial, Hachiman.'_

"¿Oh? Conociendo los depravados gustos de Hikigaya-kun, no me sorprendería encontrar una respuesta indecente." Colocó su mano sobre su boca, para ocultar la sonrisa presumida que comenzaba a asomarse.

"Oi, oi, detente justo ahí." Levanté mi brazo sobre la mesa mientras hacía una señal de alto con la palma. "Yo no veo esas cosas. Y para responder tu pregunta, Yuigahama, mis géneros favoritos son la acción y la comedia. Lo sé, bastante genérico, pero es lo que me gusta, así que no puedo cambiarlo." Puse mi mentón sobre mi mano, apoyando mi brazo en la mesa.

"¿Te gusta la comedia, Hikki? Qué sorpresa, siempre luces tan serio y desinteresado que nunca lo habría adivinado." Yuigahama soltó una ligera risa.

"Ciertamente, no estás sola en tu asombro, Yuigahama-san." Intervino Yukinoshita, ya sin esa molesta sonrisa en el semblante. "Jamás habría pensado que serías alguien que disfrutara de la comedia, Hikigaya-kun."

"Por alguna razón el tono que usaste me resulta fastidiosamente condescendiente. Bueno, la verdad no puedo culparlas, jamás habíamos hablado de nuestros gustos así." Desvié la mirada de la pared hacia ellas, mi mano aún soportando mi barbilla.

"Ahora que lo dices Hikki, eso es verdad."

"Ciertamente, Hikigaya-kun, hiciste una buena observación." Yukinoshita asintió, con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba.

Finalmente los abrió mientras se dirigía a Yuigahama.

"Entonces, Yuigahama-san, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver esa película de la que estabas hablando juntas?"

El rostro de la pelirrosa brillaba tanto que deslumbraba. "¿En serio? ¡Gracias Yukinon, eres la mejor!" Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para abrazar a Yukinoshita, mientras esta se mostraba algo incómoda por la muestra de afecto de su única amiga, pero retornó el abrazo lentamente de igual forma.

' _Bueno, vistas como estas realmente son buenas para el alma, ¿no?'_

"¡Tú también, Hikki!" Yuigahama finalmente soltó a Yukinoshita, invitándome emocionadamente a su plan.

"Por mucho que me disguste, si Yuigahama-san está contenta con eso, también puedes venir, Hikigaya-kun." Añadió Yukinoshita, con esa presumida sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente.

Normalmente, buscaría alguna excusa para quedarme en casa, pero siento que no estaría siendo justo con ellas.

Sonriendo ligeramente, me recosté en el respaldo de la silla.

"Bueno, supongo que no hay de otra."


End file.
